


Steven Catches a Break

by ProteinBlob



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Buttjobs, Gen, Hotdogging, Human AU, Invisibility, Masturbation, Masturbation worries, Nude Yoga, On the beach, Strict Household, Trans Female Character, Voyeurism, Yoga, commission, poor steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: Living in a strict home that monitored his every move, Steven never got the chance to explore these bubbling, growing feelings inside him. Until one day, when he was bestowed with a gift that could help him.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. A Surprise Gift

Steven was typing away at the computer, body tense and heart racing as he worked on his homework for the day. He tried his best to ignore his mom behind him, eyeing his every move on the device. This was unfortunately par for the course for Steven, as he hardly had any means to use the computer by himself.

It wouldn’t be too big a deal for Steven, but unfortunately for him, Steven was a growing boy with a slew of hormones and emotions coursing through his body. So, if he ever found himself feeling ‘strange’, he never had the means to relieve himself.

Most would say to do this in the night when Pearl was asleep, but her strict nature and discipline made it so that even when he was alone, he was afraid to enjoy himself. This left Steven very pent up for a boy his age, unfortunately. These formative years of his were rushing by thanks to the paranoia of his adoptive, overprotective mother.

“Alright, Pearl, I’m done.” Steven announced, finishing the last of his assignments as he turned around to the slender woman, who looked down at him with a cautious gaze.

“Very good. You can get off now.” She practically commanded as Steven left the computer chair, leaving the room and heading back to his room. Pearl kept an eye on him the whole time as he did.

For the rest of the night, Steven was left to his own devices. Well, to an extent anyway. The poor kid had no time to pleasure himself, so he tried to find solace in the video games that Pearl let him play.

* * *

“Dude, I really think you’re being too paranoid about this.” Peedee advised from the other side of the lunch table, setting his tray down in front of Steven as he sat down with him. “Can’t ya like…I dunno…do it late at night when she’s asleep or something?” He asked.

Steven gave an embarrassed sigh, “I’m too worried that she’ll just burst in and catch me, and then I’ll be in trouble.” He answered, reaching down to start eating his PB&J.

Peedee just rolled his eyes, “Then I dunno what to tell you, man. You’re just gonna have to be stuck like that if you’re not gonna take any risks.” He remarked, taking a bite into his apple, looking around the lunchroom at all the other tables with kids in them. Once he was finished, he then began drinking from his carton of juice.

“What do you usually do when you feel like this?” Asked Steven, watching how his question surprised his friend, judging by the look on his face as he almost choked on his drink.

After a few seconds of Peedee choking on his drink and catching his breath, he turned back to Steven. “Dude, what the hell?”

“I’m sorry, I just was curious how you relieve yourself without your parents catching you.” Steven said, his face red in embarrassment.

“I just…” He started, lowering his voice, leaning closer to Steven so only he could hear. “I just do it in the bathroom in the toilet, and then after I’m done, I just make sure to clean it up if there’s a mess somewhere.” He couldn’t believe he was saying this to him. But it looked like he was listening intently.

“What else?” Steven asked, followed by a soft groan from the other. He could only imagine how awkward and weird this was for him.

“I mean I also do it in my bedroom in night when I know no one will come in.” He added, face still red in embarrassment.

“Whatcha guys talking about?”

Steven and Peedee’s eyes widened before the two suddenly pulled back from each other.

“Nothing!” They both proclaimed, turning to the side of the table and seeing Connie standing there with her own lunch, lips pursed in a pout.

“What’s the big deal, huh?” She asked, arms crossed as she looked down at the two of them.

“It’s no big deal, Connie.” Steven assured with a nervous grin, rubbing the back of his head.

“Yeah, just guy stuff. No need to worry about it.” Peedee added, waving his hand dismissively, a grin on his face as well.

Connie rolled her eyes with a groan, taking the liberty to sit beside Steven at the table, her thigh brushing against his as she did. She totally didn’t rub against him on purpose.

The soft contact made Steven squeak slightly in surprise, doing his best to not make a big deal out of it. She felt so soft, though, he couldn’t help it.

“Hm? Steven, are you okay?” She turned, a worried look on her face as she faced him.

“Huh? Y-Yeah! Sure! Just fine!” He assured, sweat running down his forehead as he tried not to focus on the feeling of the other’s leg against his own. He pressed his thighs together tightly, embarrassed that this alone was enough to set her off.

Peedee sighed at the display, facepalming as he watched. He continued eating his lunch, knowing Steven’s attention would be focused on her now.

“Okay…well, I was just wondering if maybe you’d like to hang out after school. There’s this new movie that came out that I’d like to maybe go see with you…” She confessed; her cheeks flushed red as she rubbed her chin nervously with her finger.

His eyes widened in surprise as he heard this, was Connie asking him out? Like on a date?? “Oh, I’d love to!” He says happily, his face lighting up in excitement, but he knew that it wouldn’t be so simple. Especially not with an overbearing guardian like Pearl.

Steven’s face then sunk as he knew he couldn’t answer for sure. “But I’d have to ask my mom first.” He said, watching Connie’s face go from eager to complacent.

“Oh. I understand.” She said flatly before turning to her food. Of course, his mom always had to have a say in what he did. It wasn’t like she blamed him or anything, her mom could be pretty hard on her too.

“I sure hope she says yes.” Steven said hopefully, knowing that Connie wasn’t too thrilled about this.

“Me too.” She says, looking back at him with a grin before taking a bite of her chicken sandwich.

Unfortunately, Steven had a sneaking suspicion that Pearl wouldn’t be too willing to just let him go out by himself with someone else. Regardless, he tried his best to be hopeful.

* * *

The rest of the school day went on, Steven sitting through class after class until it was time to head home. He was sitting on the bus, listening to music on his phone as he waited for his stop. His head leaned against the window as the city passed him by. He could see restaurants filled with people, parks with teens playing basketball, typical sights in the city.

It didn’t take long for the bus to stop at his destination, and right beside the vehicle, he could see the gym across from his home.

“Opal’s Workout Temple for Ladies” read the sign on the front of the building. He tensed up as he could clearly look inside it, seeing the ladies inside stretching and working out so casually. Most of them were wearing shorts and workout bras, exposing their muscular, chiseled flesh to the world. How could they stand working out with everyone outside seeing them?

“Hey, dude, time to get off.” Peedee tapped Steven’s shoulder, snapping the young man out of his daze.

“Right…” He said, getting off the bus with Peedee, glancing at the gym as he crossed the street with him. Once across, they made their separate ways, Steven heading left to his home, and Peedee heading right to his.

He stepped inside the building, making his way up the stairs to his apartment on the third floor. Steven fished his keys out of his pocket before unlocking the door and stepping inside.

“Pearl! I’m home!” He announced, closing the door behind him as he did. He then removed his jacket and hung it on the coat rack right next to the door.

“Hello, Steven!” Pearl turned towards Steven, sitting in the living room. A smile was on her face as she folded clothes.

“How was school today? Everything go okay?” She asked, in the midst of folding a shirt.

“It was alright, everything’s fine.” Steven answered, making his way to his room, starting to take off his backpack, tossing it in front of his bed as he entered.

“You have any homework?” She called out.

“No Pearl, I’m good!” He answered, kicking his shoes off before closing the door behind him, changing into more casual, comfortable clothes and tossing the dirty ones in the now empty laundry hamper.

Once changed, he laid back in his bed, relaxing as he pulled out his phone, first choosing to look up videos as he laid in bed. As he did, he kept thinking about Peedee’s recommendations earlier today. His face went red as he wondered if maybe, just maybe, he could get away with it once. Pearl was in the middle of laundry, maybe he could at least attempt it to see how far he could go. And hopefully he might not get in trouble for it.

It was settled, he would try it. Stuffing his phone in his pocket, Steven made his way to the bathroom next door. He then locked the door behind him, dropping his pants and looking down at his flaccid member.

Steven took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he began to wrap his fingers around his member, biting his lip as he gave a low grunt at the sensation. He had touched himself a few times in the past, but that’s all they were: touches. He’d never attempted to full-on masturbate before. This was new territory he was exploring.

He kept his eyes shut, feeling himself get hard as he kept slowly stroking himself to nothing in particular. He then tried to imagine something stimulating to make it easier.

Immediately, his mind went to Connie, images of her in rather compromising positions and outfits. His heart raced as he imagined her touching him earlier today at lunch, right under the table.

“Ohhh…” He groaned in bliss, feeling himself throb in his hand as pre dripped from him. A smile settled on his face as he then thought of Connie straddling his lap, her lips against his as they kissed. That would be a dream come true.

Unfortunately, a loud, sudden knock at the door brought him out of his fantasy, leaving him rigid and afraid.

“Steven, are you okay in there? I could hear you from the other room.” Pearl’s concerned voice chimed in, making the young man tense up.

“I-I’m fine, Pearl.” He said from the other side, his face flushed and his heart racing from nerves.

“You better not be doing anything unsavory in there.” She added, her voice terse and cautious.

“I’m not, Pearl. I promise.” He assured, turning back to the door, his growing erection now shrinking down.

“Alright…” She then walked away, no doubt heading back to the living room.

Steven let out a soft, annoyed groan. Damn his low volume control. And he was so close that time! There was no way he could attempt it again, not after the scare he was given just then.

He did his business in the bathroom, cleaning up before stepping out and making his way back to his room, pulling his phone back out as he continued to watch his videos. At least Pearl was kind enough to let him get away with that.

A couple hours passed, Steven remaining in his room, Pearl occasionally coming up to check on him what felt like every 10 minutes. He was used to it, though, so it wasn’t a big deal to him. He had to make sure he asked her to hang out with Connie sometime today. Hopefully at dinner time he could pop the question to her.

“Steven! Dinner’s ready!” Pearl called out, getting the attention of the young man. He threw his phone on the table before hopping out of bed, making his way to the dining room to eat.

He sat down at the wooden table, watching as Pearl prepared him a plate of grilled chicken and an assortment of veggies. There was also a glass of milk set beside the plate for him. Most kids he knew would probably turn their noses up at the disgustingly healthy meal, but he couldn’t lie, Pearl was a pretty good cook.

He began to dig into his vegetables, watching as Pearl set up her own plate, sitting across the table from where Steven was as she began to eat too.

The two were silent as they kept eating, the only sound being the city in the background. This would seem pretty awkward, but it was typically the norm for the two of them.

Now was Steven’s chance. He turned his gaze to the other, swallowing what was in his mouth. “Hey, Pearl.”

She gave a hum, turning back to him as she set her fork down. “Yes, Steven?”

“There’s um…there’s something I wanna ask you.” Steven remarked, his gaze returning down to his food. He could feel himself start to tense up as he conjured the will to ask.

“What is it?” She asked, eyes narrowed and focused on him.

“Well…Connie invited me to go to the movies with her. I was wondering if I could go.” He braced himself for the worst, looking up at her hopefully.

“Will Connie’s mother be there?”

Steven froze for a moment, maybe she would be willing to let it happen if that was the case. But…she couldn’t lie to her.

“I…I don’t know.” He answered.

“If she’s not, then no.”

His free hand tensed up under the table, shaking slightly as he did his best to conceal his frustration.

“Pearl, it’ll be alright. Nothing will happen.” He tried to assure her.

“And how do you know that?” Pearl retorted strictly, “This city can be very dangerous if you don’t know what you’re doing, Steven. And I certainly don’t want you needlessly putting yourself in danger.”

He couldn’t help but let out a sigh, “I know. And I’m confident that we’ll be alright. It’s just one night, can’t we have fun for one night?”

“Confidence isn’t the same as knowing what to do. Steven, unless someone is there to keep an eye on you two, you’re not going.” She said firmly, pointing her fork at him for emphasis.

“But-“

“No buts.”

“…Okay.” Steven deflated in his seat; there went his chance to actually go out and be sociable. All because of his overprotective guardian. What he would give to be able to disappear, find a way to go out without Pearl finding out.

The two of them finished their dinner, cleaning their plates and utensils before putting them away. Pearl cleaned the table, Steven heading back to his room.

“Steven, could you take the garbage out, please?”

Steven stopped in his tracks, doing his best to hold back any sort of annoyance or frustration. It was bad enough he wasn’t going to hang out with Connie, but now she was bombarding him with chores too.

“Alright.” He answered, making his way over to the trash bags set by the door, picking them up after opening the front door up and heading out.

It was two flights of stairs to the bottom, throughout the whole trip Steven muttered and complained to himself on how much Pearl holds him back. He was a growing boy, he should be allowed to hang out with his friends if he wanted to. He should also be allowed to explore himself as well without it feeling like a crime.

Once at the bottom, he stepped outside to the foul-smelling dumpster in the back and throwing the bags inside. He was growing unfazed by the smell, heading back inside and back to the apartment, complaining to himself on the way up as well.

As soon as he made it up the last step, he noticed something that brought him out of his personal rant: There was a small cardboard box in front of the door to the apartment. He certainly didn’t notice that on the way out. Was it trash too?

He stepped toward the door, picking up the box in his hand. It was no bigger than an apple and could fit in his hand. There wasn’t any address on it, not even a name.

Steven gave it a little shake, holding it up to his ear. There was something inside of it.

He knew that he should either leave it right here, or at the very least tell Pearl about it and hopefully clear this situation right up.

But Steven wasn’t in the mood to play it safe, so he quickly opened up the small package, curious to see what it contained.

“Oh.” He remarked, looking inside the box in disappointment. All it contained was a small, pink, diamond-shaped gem. He tilted the box over and let it fall into his palm. And here he was expecting something a bit more exciting. It was probably something left for Pearl, a piece of jewelry left by a secret admirer perhaps. He’s definitely seen a few people try to hit on her.

He let out a disappointed sigh, stuffing the gem into his pocket and tossing the box in the neighbor’s garbage can. He was way too lazy to go all the way back down again.

Pearl isn’t usually the type to wear jewelry, and there was something appealing about the gem that made Steven want to keep it. And technically there was no name on the box, so it was up for grabs. That settles it, this was Steven’s now, even if it wasn’t that big of a deal.

He gave the door a knock, Pearl opening it up for him as he stepped inside. He did his best to contain his smile as he made his way back to his room.

“Thank you, Steven.” She thanked before sitting on the couch, in front of the TV.

“No problem.” He responded before stepping inside his room, closing the door as he slipped into his bed yet again.

He pulled his phone out, deciding to talk about this with Peedee. It was half past 8 when he began texting him.

“Hey, something weird happened.” Steven texted, waiting for a response.

Luckily for him, it wouldn’t take long for his friend to respond. “wut?”

“I was taking out the trash and when I got back to the door I saw this box in front of it. It wasn’t trash or anything, so I opened it and there was a little pink gem inside.”

“huh, weird” Peedee responded.

“Yeah. It didn’t have an address or name on it. So I just took it for myself.”

“wow dude, didnt think youd be like that”

Steven chuckled softly, reaching a hand down to scratch his leg. It felt itchy for some reason.

“It’s not like Pearl will miss it. She doesn’t even like jewelry.” He texted, reaching down to scratch his other leg. Why was he so itchy?

“still what if that’s someone elses” The other asked, Steven typing up a response.

“Then they sh” But before Steven could continue his message, he would take one curious look down at his bizarrely itchy legs; they were gone. All the way up to his waist, his legs were gone, he was looking down at the sheets he was laying on.

“AHHH!!” The young man let out a surprised yell, dropping his phone and rolling off the bed as his body jolted with shock. He landed on the floor, on his face as he let out a pained groan, quickly sitting up as he looked down once again.

His legs were back where they were. He lunged his hands forward to touch them to make sure.

The sound of his door opening suddenly brought him out of his stupor.

“Steven! What’s wrong?” Pearl asked worriedly, seeing the young man on the floor, out of breath.

Steven looked up at her, mouth agape as he panted softly, registering what had just happened. He should tell her what happened, be honest with her.

“My…I…” He started, earning the concern of the older woman.

“…A spider was on my leg and I freaked out. Sorry.” He apologized, letting out a low chuckle as he began to stand up.

Pearl let out a relieved exhale, “Goodness, Steven, I thought you were dying or something. And I told you to spray for bugs earlier today. But at least you’re safe, right?” She walked towards him, hands resting on his shoulders as she looked into his eyes.

“Yeah. I’m alright.” He nodded, looking back at her as he pulled her in for a sudden hug.

“Oh.” She said softly but hugged back before giving him a kiss on the forehead. “Just be more careful, alright?”

“Alright. I will.” Steven assured with a nod, feeling the other pull away, stepping out of the room and closing the door as she did.

As soon as she left, Steven sat back down on the bed, resting his face in his hands as he did his best to relax. Despite this, his heart was still hammering, and his body was still perspiring. Was that all just some trick of his eyes? It looked so real, though.

His hands shot to his legs again, as if he wanted to confirm that they really were there this time. In the process of this, Steven felt the outside of the pocket that the jewel was inside of, and noticed it was gone.

“Huh?” He stood up, reaching inside it, and confirming that it did indeed fall out.

He quickly looked on top of his bed, hands felling around for it on and under the covers, but there was nothing there. Steven got on his knees to check under, and lo and behold it was right there thankfully.

With a soft grunt, he pulled it out from under the bed, looking down as it rested on his palm. He let out a relieved sigh as he sat on the edge of the bed again, just staring at the jewel in his palm. Something about it was so captivating.

However, what was more captivating was how his palm seemed to dissipate into nothing, save for the pink jewel, and it began to creep up his arm.

His eyes widened as a surprised gasp left him, prompting him to drop the gem on the ground once more. In an instant, his arm and hand reappeared. He flexed his fingers and bent his arm, his other one caressing it softly to make sure it was back.

Steven was gasping softly, panicked at what he just witnessed. That couldn’t have been real, right? Must have been another trick of his eyes.

His focus turned back to the gem that laid on the floor, seemingly harmless as it laid there.

That couldn’t be it, could it? Steven gulped nervously, reaching a shaking hand out to the floor, bending over to scoop the gem into his hand once more. His heart was still going a mile a minute as he watched the gem intently.

At first, nothing seemed to happen, it just looked and felt like an ordinary jewel. It didn’t do anything. Steven could feel his breathing start to steady, relieved that it was all just some delusion.

That is until he saw himself disappearing once more, from where the jewel was, and now up to his arm. By now, this was becoming less shocking to see for him, although that didn’t make the entire ordeal any less surreal.

His mouth was agape as he stared at his disappearing arm, now up to his elbow he was invisible. He slowly brough his other hand over to where his transparent was, giving a quick poke before verifying that it wasn’t gone; it was just transparent. Okay, so this gem might be able to turn him invisible.

He set it down on his nightstand, arm back to normal once more. The next thing he did was pull his phone out, noticing the slew of messages that Peedee had left behind expressing concern. Has it really been 10 minutes since his last text?

In a rush, Steven began responding to him. “YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED”

He then took a few minutes to explain to him what just happened, with his legs, the gem, and his discovery. His reaction was what he expected.

“do you need help” his response read. Well, obviously he wouldn’t be convinced with text alone, so it looked like Steven would have to get creative. But how to do it.

He hummed curiously, looking around the room for some way to make it clear that this was real. His eyes then glanced out the window, right at the all-night gym across the street.

An idea started to form in Steven’s head, a smile on his face as he turned to the gem, grabbing it before standing up, making his way to the tall mirror in his room. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes, clutching the gem tightly as he imagined its effect spreading across his body instantly and making him invisible.

When he opened his eyes, there was nothing in front of the mirror besides the room. He looked down at himself, hands open and seeing the gem floating in his right hand.

He couldn’t help but let out an eager giggle, realizing the full power of this thing. However, as one last test, he turned back to the mirror, thinking about him being fully visible again. In an instant, he was right there once more.

“Oh ho ho, yeah.” Steven grinned excitedly, turning back to the window. He knew how to make his way down to the street from there, and then it would be a straight shot to that alluring building across the street.

Before he could make it work, however, he needed to make sure that Pearl wouldn’t think of checking up on him that night.

So, he made his way to the living room, heading over to the woman watching the news intently. “I’m gonna head to bed early. I got a headache. I’ll see you in the morning, Pearl. Love you.” He announced, wrapping his arms around her in a hug, kissing her cheek.

“O-Oh. Love you too, Steven. Goodnight!” Pearl hugged back, kissing his cheek back as she watched him head back to his room. Her hands folded in her lap as she turned back to the TV, intent on knowing the frequency of crimes in urban areas.

Once Pearl was out of the way, Steven stuffed his phone in his pocket and promptly made his way out the window, but not before going invisible with his gem. He was scaling down windows and railings, but soon was on solid ground.

He did it. He could finally go out and have fun without having to worry about disappointing or upsetting Pearl! What she didn’t know won’t hurt her.

“Hmph?” A man hummed after bumping into Steven, looking back and seeing nothing.

Seems he would have to find a way to deal with crowds like this. But for now, he quickly rushed to the other side of the street, in front of that beautiful gem that he would peer into every time he got home from school. Right now, he could see three of them stretching on the floor. All those ladies in there working out, getting sweaty, it was enough motivation for Steven to make his way there.

He reached a hand to the doorknob but stopped as he realized how weird it would be if the door suddenly opened for them. So, unfortunately, he waited, hoping for the perfect chance to sneak in. Pacing and peeking in front of the building, the invisible adolescent hoped that his chance would come sooner than later.

And lucky for him, it did. He could see all three of the ladies inside begin making their way to another room in the gym, leaving no one to notice Steven as he swiftly slipped inside.

He could hardly contain his excitement as he entered the women’s gym. Long has he fantasized about witnessing the impressive ladies that come here to train their bodies. Carefully, he looked around at the open area in the front, the rack against the wall stacked with dumbbells of varying weights and sizes. There were also a couple treadmills as well as some ellipticals.

But that wasn’t what Steven was here for. As much as he loved the idea of watching women exert their physical prowess, he was here for something more rewarding.

He made his way to the room he saw the other ladies go into, peeking through the window, he could see the three of them working out with various machines. On the adjacent wall of that door, however, was another door that led further inside the building.

Steven slowly opened the door, pressing his ear against the crack to see if someone was in there. There wasn’t, thankfully, so Steven happily slipped inside the tile-floor room.

After taking a few steps, he realized that this was what he was looking for: the locker room! He couldn’t stop smiling as he could see the lockers lined up, the showers right behind them as he explored. A sense of pride filled him as he realized that, as long as he was careful, he could do all of this undetected!

He pulled out his phone, which thankfully hadn’t been turned invisible, and began snapping a few photos of the room, just to prove to Peedee that the gem’s power was real.

However, the sound of the door opening, along with conversation, brought him out of the moment. He shoved his phone into his pocket, pressing his back against the wall as he watched the three ladies from earlier walk inside the room.

One he recognized instantly as Connie’s mother, Priyanka he thinks her name is. Another was a work friend of Pearl’s that he remembered meeting once or twice, Garnet he remembers. And the other was a younger-looking, light-skinned blonde lady that he had never seen before. Each of them was wearing sports bras and shorts of varying colors. Priyanka wore a red bra, Garnet a navy blue one, and the blonde an aqua one.

“And I said to Pearl that she can’t keep smothering her kid like that. He’s gonna grow up warped if you’re being so restrictive.” Priyanka said to Garnet as the three made their way in front of the lockers.

“It’s a shame, but we can’t interfere too much. Rose did leave Pearl as Steven’s guardian.” Garnet remarked, opening up her locker as she did.

Steven tensed up a bit at that name, Rose, his real mom. From what he was told, she died in childbirth with him. She was also well loved amongst Pearl and her friends. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel like her death was his fault.

A sigh escaped Priyanka as she opened her own locker, reaching inside to pull out a change of clothes. “It is what it is.” She said before reaching down to pull up her top, letting her impressive, dark tits flop out for all to see.

Steven was immediately brought out of his crisis as he noticed that the three ladies began stripping in the locker room. His mouth was agape as he watched them take off more and more. Garnet pulled down her shorts and panties to reveal her beautifully unshaven crotch. The Blonde tossed her top inside the locker, her succulent, alluring tits out for all to see. She even had a smile on her face as she stretched her up to the ceiling, accentuating them.

He couldn’t believe this, he was really seeing all of these ladies naked. He felt like he could die a happy man now as he laid eyes on Priyanka’s impressive rear. It was the biggest of the three.

The blonde chuckled, looking between the other two, “Wow, you guys’ butts are so big!” She gave each of them a playful spank, earning a surprised gasp from them as she did.

“Jay! I told you that I don’t like being touched like that.” Priyanka said firmly, her face red as she turned back to the younger woman.

“Heeey, I’m just having fun.” She shrugged with a grin, “Besides, I’m paying you a compliment. I would kill to have a butt like yours~” She pointed to the other’s large rear for emphasis, serving to fluster Priyanka even more.

“Relax, you two.” Garnet intervened, hands on either of their shoulders. “Pri, there’s nothing wrong with having a large rear.” She assured with a grin.

“I didn’t say that- Oh, never mind.” She huffed, earning a teasing nudge from Garnet.

“You really need to loosen up, Pri. I can help with that~” Jay teased as her hands moved to Priyanka’s hips, softly caressing them with a chuckle.

“Ah! I-I told you I don’t like being touched!” Priyanka retorted before suddenly backing away.

As all this was happening, Steven watched with intense interest, his mouth agape as he reached a hand down to rub the aching tent in his shorts.

Unable to take it anymore, Steven undid his shorts and pulled out his hard, throbbing member. Though it was invisible, Steven managed to hold onto it pretty well. Instinct began to take hold as he slowly began jerking himself off.

He bit his lip tightly to hide his moans, though it proved easier said than done as he shakily stood up, watching the three women’s plump, curvy forms right in front of him.

“Come on, I need to get going soon.” Priyanka said firmly before making her way toward the line of showers by the wall. There were only three of them, perfect. She stood in front of one, turning on the water and letting the hot water run down her body and down the drain she stood above.

The other women followed her example, turning on their own showers and basking in the warm water raining down on them. Immediately, Garnet began humming as she started to rub her hands up and down her head, her frizzy hair running down the back of her head as she closed her eyes.

Jay just kept combing her own hair with her fingers, making sure there weren’t any knots or nothing in there. Her other hand rubbed her stomach in circles, letting out a pleased hum as she started to reach up to her breasts.

Steven was in paradise as he witnessed this. He kept jerking himself off as he watched, biting his finger in an effort to keep himself quiet as the three women were blissfully unaware of the intruder amongst them.

He started to get brave, stepping closer and closer to the showers as he kept stroking his throbbing, dripping member. The sound of all three showers going off thankfully muffled his soft footsteps. He wondered which of the three ladies he would prefer to observe and get off to. All three of them were beautiful and alluring. But after a few seconds, he chose Priyanka.

He was now standing behind her as the shower kept going off above her. He was only as tall as up to her chest, if she turned around, he would get a perfect view of them.

Of course, he kept his distance as he admired the mother, standing about 6 feet away as he kept jerking off. Perfect for admiring, and not getting wet.

Occasionally he would take peeks at the other ladies, but they were far from as satisfying as the angle he got from Priyanka. If he had any less control, he would wrap his lips around those beautiful nipples.

He let out a low grunt the faster he stroked, edging closer and closer to orgasm as his eyes scanned the MILF’s perfect form. No wonder Connie always looked so beautiful and attractive.

Steven clenched his free hand tight, biting into it as his other hand stroked himself off. He was so close too! It took everything in his power to not cry out in bliss.

All the while, Garnet, Jay, and Priyanka began rubbing their bodies down with soap as they cleaned off. White bubbles and suds coated their chests, stomachs, and backsides as they made sure to get as deep as they could.

The sight was more than enough to set Steven off, as his climax coursed through his body. It was a miracle that he didn’t just scream in climax. His body moved ever so slightly closer to Priyanka, as if wanting to try and get some friction from her.

In the process, he could feel himself shoot rope after rope of cum. He had been so backed up that he was shooting an impressive amount all over the floor. At least, that’s where he intended to shoot it.

Instead, he found himself paralyzed as he was shooting every last white drop on Priyanka. It was on her hips, her rear, some even landing on her stomach. He was about to freak out as he saw it, but the pure ecstasy of his climax nulled any sort of worry he felt.

Amazingly, she didn’t seem to notice the thick, hot load on her dark skin. She just rubbed it into her body, thinking it was just more soap she had yet to rub into herself.

Steven shot the rest of his orgasm on the floor, doing his best to not bump into the older woman in the process.

By the end of it, Steven managed to stumble away from the older woman, sitting against the wall as the world was a blur around him. He watched the three women turn of their showers, talking about something as they started to dry up together and talk. He couldn’t understand a word, everything completely hazy and muffled.

He was now left alone in the locker room, his body spent from his first, and most incredible orgasm he had to date. He was gasping softly in an attempt to recover himself, all the while his body ached in the most beautiful ways.

He couldn’t wait to brag about this to Peedee tomorrow.


	2. Steven Universe's Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven takes his gem for another run during school and decides to play hooky by going to the beach nearby.

Steven felt unstoppable, he felt like nothing could stand in his way now, not even Pearl. Ever since the fun he had last night, Steven found himself wanting more and more. How lucky he was that someone decided to grant him the perfect tool for him to relieve himself without getting caught or worry about getting stopped.

He waited at the bus stop, bouncing on his feet excitedly as he couldn’t wait to show Peedee the powers of the gem, which he had in his pocket. The gym was right behind him, the place of his sexual awakening, it sent shivers up his spine as he recounted what he saw last night, meaning he now had to settle his erection down.

After a few minutes, the bus stopped in front of him, and not a moment too soon as he managed to settle himself down. Making his way inside the noisy bus, he took a seat in an empty spot, a smile on his face as he looked out the window.

It wasn’t long before Peedee took a seat beside him, eyes wide with worry. “Steven! What happened?” He asked, a bit put off by how happy and not tense the other was.

“I told you what happened. This gem turned me invisible!” Steven proclaimed, pulling out said pink diamond from his pocket, showing it to Peedee.

The blonde gave a cursory gaze at the jewel, then back to Steven, “…You can’t expect me to just believe that outright, you know?” He said, leaning back in his seat as he eyed Steven.

Steven gave a sigh, of course he would just believe him out the door. But that was why he went to the gym last night, to show him. His phone!

“Oh really? Then check this out!” He pulled out his phone, showing Peedee the pics he took of the inside of the locker room that he took. He awaited the other’s stunned as he watched.

“…Okay. So what?” he shrugged, looking at the pics. He could see Steven’s face deflate as he said that.

“Wh- I took these from inside the locker room in Opal’s.” He said, annoyed that the other didn’t seem to believe him.

“Steven, that could easily just be taken from online. Now, if you got pictures of some of the ladies there, I may just believe you~” He chuckled playfully.

Steven mentally face palmed, realizing that he could have easily done that instead. Damn his pent-up libido.

However, he knew there was one way that he could show him. “I’ll show you when we get to school. I’ll show you that the power of this thing is real.” He said firmly, noting the other’s eye roll as he did.

“Steven, this joke’s gone on for long enough, let it go.” Peedee retorted, clearly getting tired of what the other was saying.

“I’m being serious, Peedee! You think I would keep going on about this if I wasn’t a hundred percent serious?” Steven asked, gripping the gem in his hand tighter as he looked the other in the eye.

Of course, the other was still very skeptical about this, there was no way magic gems could be real. But at the same time, he never took Steven for the liar type.

“…Fine, okay. We’ll look at it when we get to school.” He surrendered with a sigh, laying back in his seat.

“Alright, thank you. You’re gonna love this.” He assured, now looking out the window as well, the bus stopping at a light.

Steven did a double take as he saw a very familiar blonde jogging right past the bus. He watched Jay intently as she went on her jog, dressed in the same sports bra and shorts she had on last night, bouncing with each step as she did.

Peedee took notice of this and just decided to leave him be, the guy had a tough enough life as it were. Bad enough he had to pretend that he had some magic gem.

They arrived at school later, Steven and Peedee stepping off the bus together before Steven practically dragged Peedee towards the back of the school, he knew there wouldn’t be anyone there to see them.

“Hey! Calm down!” Peedee griped, feeling Steven pull him towards the back of the school, stopping after a few seconds. He watched Steven anxiously look around, probably to see if anyone else would spot them.

“Steven, come on. You’re being too paranoid over nothing.” Peedee said, arms crossed as he eyed Steven impatiently. “Now get it over with, we need to get to class.”

Steven didn’t blame Peedee for not believing what he said, lord knows he wouldn’t if he were in his position. But he had to tell SOMEONE about this!

After making sure they were safe, Steven turned back to the other with a grin, pulling out the small gem once again. “Alright, get ready. Now, please don’t scream or freak out.” He said before stuffing it back in his pocket.

“Steven, come on, this has- WHAT THE FU-“ He felt something cover his mouth, muffling his cries of surprise as he saw Steven disappear in a flash. The next moment, he was back, covering Peedee’s mouth as he reappeared.

“I told you not to scream.” He said firmly before letting Peedee go, hearing him gasping for breath as he tried to get over the initial shock.

“You…You were gone…you disappeared!” Peedee added, propping himself against the wall of the school with one hand, the other clutching his chest.

“I told you, it’s real!” Steven said proudly, pulling out the pink gem again. “This gem is magic!” He proclaimed happily.

Peedee was still catching his breath, in disbelief at what he just saw. Steven really turned invisible right there! And because of that gem or whatever?

“Dude…you have a magic jewel.” He restated, as if trying to force this fact into his mind and accept it.

“I know, it’s great. And I really did sneak into Opal’s and saw the ladies there changing.” He smirked.

“Oh my god…” Peedee stood there, mouth agape as he was forced to believe every word he said now. “You could get away with anything.” He remarked, chuckling softly, a smile on his face.

“I know!” Steven said excitedly, a huge grin on his face as he turned to his friend.

“You think I could borrow it??” Peedee asked excitedly but saw the other’s face switch from excitement to caution.

“I…I dunno. I mean, I do want you to have fun, but I wanna have some fun with it too.”

“You already had fun! You snuck into a locker room for god’s sake!” The blonde retorted in frustration.

“I know, but I still have some ideas that I wanna do…” Steven pondered, hearing a groan from Peedee as he looked around.

He then stopped as something caught his eye: the beach beside the school! Pearl hardly ever took him to there for some reason. Whenever he wanted to swim, she usually just took him to the public pool nearby.

Not only that, but no doubt she was anxious about him being around bikini-clad ladies getting wet and sweaty in the sun. And just like that, Steven knew what he was gonna be up to today.

“Steven? Hello? Dude, what are you- hey!” Peedee jumped as he watched Steven disappear completely once again.

“Sorry, Peedee, I’m outta here. Have fun at school!” Steven said with a chuckle, making his way out from behind the school, his footsteps telling where he is.

“Hey! Come on, man!” Peedee cried out in the direction of Steven, realizing that he was just ditching school. A groan left the young man as he realized that he would have to go through the school day by himself while his best friend was out doing who knows what?

Begrudgingly, Peedee made his way back to the school entrance, wondering how the hell he was supposed to cover for Steven.

He felt a little bad for just leaving Peedee behind, but he’ll make it up to him at a later time. For now, however, Steven had some new frontier to explore.

The invisible lad made his way toward the sandy shore, the sound of the waves getting louder the closer he got, as well as the sound of people all around just having a good time.

He managed to swerve and move past unknowing civilians as he was on the sidewalk, humming softly as he did. By now, he had gotten used to being invisible, so he could react properly and with spatial awareness of himself. In no time at all, he was there, the sand crunching lightly under his shoes as he did.

It was absolutely breathtaking for the young man. The smell and slight taste of the salty sea, the feeling of the sun on his skin, the sound of the waves crashing on the shore made Steven even more excited to explore.

He began stepping out onto the sandy shore, observing everyone and everything he can. He could see people playing volleyball on a court, people swimming in the ocean, and of course a wide assortment of ladies in swimsuits.

He couldn’t help but stare, how couldn’t he? There were all sorts of beautiful, sexy ladies out here wearing bikinis, one-piece swimsuits, and some went so far as to wear those sling bikinis that Pearl made sure Steven never looked at when they went shopping at the mall. It was no wonder Pearl didn’t want him coming around here. Well now at least Pearl wouldn’t be ‘seeing’ him there.

However, he was brought out of his daze by the sound of very familiar humming from the corner of his ear. He shot his head toward the source of it, spotting a familiar person stepping on to the beach, right beside him as she did. It was Garnet.

She certainly got around, at least. Steven decided to follow her for the time being, intent on discovering what she was up to. The sound of her humming helped Steven keep track of her as he walked across the sandy ground.

After a few minutes, he saw her walk into a changing booth, a rather exciting idea running through his head as he crawled under it quietly to see her start taking off her shirt and pants, exposing the bathing suit she had under it.

His mouth hung agape as he could see her large breasts just barely contained in the black bikini top. He swears he could see her nipples poking out too. And to accompany that with a bottom that rid up in her buttocks and crotch was driving Steven up the wall.

Instinct started to take hold as Steven began rubbing himself off through his shorts, biting his lip as he did his best to remain quiet. He couldn’t help himself as he saw Garnet bending over to undo her shoes, her ass right in front of Steven’s face as she did.

He could faintly smell the sweat running down her plump, dark rear as he did, serving to only further his excitement as he watched.

Meanwhile at school, Peedee was unfortunate enough to be sitting in the middle of class, watching as their science teacher talked about the endocrine system and how important it was to memorize every little fact about it.

He managed to tell the teachers at roll that Steven was absent due to an illness, and they seemed to believe it well enough. Although he was stuck with the task of making sure he got his homework done. Steven definitely owes him one for this.

For now, he watched the lesson played out, head resting in his hands as he imagined all he could accomplish with a gem that could turn him invisible. Steven must be having loads of fun right about now.

And he was right on the money. Steven gaped as he kept watching Garnet, seeing her stuff her regular clothes in the bag she brought with her before exiting the changing tent, slipping right past Steven as she exited. The young man followed behind her; eyes wide in awe as she saw her nearly nude form in the sun.

He pulled his hand away from his crotch, eager to see what she had planned for today. Lucky for him, it didn’t take long for her to find a spot, setting her bag down before pulling out a towel from it and laying it across the sand.

The woman then proceeded to sit down on it, pulling a bottle of what looked like tanning oil from the bag. She then begins pouring some on her hands before rubbing it against her arms and chest.

Steven watched the enticing display closely, now starting to finally whip his cock out as he sat down on the sand, stroking himself off as he did. He saw Garnet rub herself down even more with the oil, all around her stomach, legs, back, and her exposed buttocks, giving her body an attractive sheen after she was through.

Once she made sure she was rubbed down well enough, she began to lay down on the towel, on her stomach as she reached back to undo her top. The garment was not pinned to the ground by her breasts, leaving herself open and nearly naked. She didn’t once think about someone taking advantage of it.

Luckily for Steven, this was the perfect break for him to get some good fap fuel. He started to move closer to the woman, as quiet as he could manage as he got on his knees. His erection throbbed and dripped pre onto the sand, now onto the bottom of Garnet’s towel as he was right behind her.

He knew he was playing with fire at this rate, even if no one could see him. But dammit, this wasn’t a chance he wanted to miss. Right now, he was right above the older woman, his heart racing as he took in the sight of Garnet sprawled out on the towel. She was so beautiful and alluring that Steven’s body was on autopilot and he actually began to grind his cock between her buttocks.

He immediately pulled back, afraid that his cover would be blown, and that she would freak out. But she didn’t seem fazed at all by the contact, she just kept sunbathing, as if some guy’s dick didn’t touch her ass.

Cautiously, Steven reached a hand towards her, slowly resting it on her rear. He glanced back up at her, no reaction. He then started to squeeze her plush buttock, which also served to arouse him more. Again, she didn’t react to it.

Could this be another affect of the gem? Could people not feel him when he was touching them? A smile formed on his face at this revelation.

Steven put this to the ultimate test as he groped both of Garnet’s cheeks, spreading them and sliding his cock between them. A soft grunt left Steven as he felt her soft, warm cheeks around his cock.

He then started thrusting himself between them, sweat running down his body as he kept hotdogging between her cheeks, looking down at her as he did. He was hotdogging her in public, and no one was aware of it, not even her!

He could feel himself start to edge closer to climax the faster he went. His eyes slammed shut as he did his best to muffle his pleasured hums and moans. He was gonna cum all over Garnet’s ass, and he was absolutely ecstatic to.

His thrusts picked up, the faint sound of skin rubbing picking up as he throbbed and dripped between her cheeks until with one final thrust, Steven shot his load all over Garnet’s back, coating the woman with his seed. Each buck between her earned another rope of spunk on her body.

But Steven didn’t want to keep it there, so he pulled himself back, stroking out more of his climax and shooting it on top of her cheeks as well, shooting white across and between her rear. He couldn’t believe he was getting away with this.

Despite all that, Garnet remained unresponsive and unaware of what had just transpired, even though Steven’s warm, thick cum was there for everyone to see.

The young man pulled himself back, sitting on the sand once again as he took in what he just did. He just came on Garnet’s back and ass, and she didn’t even know it. His heart was going a mile a minute, wondering when the inevitable would happen and she realizes something is up.

He wasn’t planning on sticking around for that, however, so he started to get on his feet, pulling his cock back in his pants before slowly backing away from her. So far, so good, she still seemed unaware of what had just happened. He almost felt bad for it.

However, she began to move, first tying her bra back on as she began to flip over on her back. Steven froze as he watched in anticipation.

Once flipped over, Garnet immediately sat up, looking back and reaching a hand down to pick up some of the white, gooey substance that was on her. “What the…” She trailed off, staring down at in confusion.

Needless to say, Steven was out of there! He didn’t dare turn back as he ran off the beach, leaning against one of the kiosks as he caught his breath. Even though he knew she couldn’t see him, it really felt like a close call.

After he did, he began to make his way back to school, hands in his pocket as he felt the gem in his hand. He still couldn’t believe that this thing was legit. Not only invisibility but make him literally unable to be felt by anyone.

Looks like there were still a lot of things about this jewel that he was unaware of, and he was more than happy to see what else it could do.


	3. Stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peedee tells Steven about a 'special class' held at Opal's that he wants to sneak in and watch. Lucky for him, Steven is eager to help him out in this venture.

“You kidding?! Right on the beach??” Peedee questioned, wide eyed as he turned to the young man, sitting beside him as the two of them rode home.

Steven managed to sneak back on the bus after his day off, slipping beside Peedee as he did. No one seemed to question how someone that had supposedly gone home sick was now heading home on the bus. In any case, Steven was bragging about his accomplishments today.

“That’s right. And she didn’t even notice.” He bragged, recounting what happened with Garnet earlier that day.

“But, how? Didn’t she feel you?” Peedee asked, still in disbelief as he eyed Steven intently.

“That’s just it: I don’t think she did. I was touching her and all that, but she didn’t even flinch.” He explained.

“Oh my god…this is so crazy.” Peedee rubbed his temples, attempting to process everything. “You have a gem that can make you invisible, and people can’t feel you either?”

“Well…I think it’s more that I have to concentrate on not being felt. But yeah, I’m sure of it.” 

“…You have to let me borrow it.” He said firmly.

“What?” Steven turned to Peedee, confused and shocked.

“Come on, man! After today, you OWE me.” Peedee added, pointing at him accusingly.

Steven tensed up for a bit, I was true that he did owe Peedee a favor for covering for him at school, but at the same time, he felt a bit strange with the idea of letting him borrow this powerful item for his own reasons.

“I…I guess so.” Steven surrendered, pulling the gem out of his pocket, Peedee watching intently as he did.

“…What are you gonna do with it?” He asked as he looked back at his friend.

“What’s it to you? Does it matter?”

“I mean, kind of. You’re still new to this, and I could probably help you learn to master it if you let me.”

Peedee sneered, he knew that Steven just didn’t want to give up his damn jewel. “Steven, it can’t be that hard. I mean, what do you usually do when you wanna go invisible?”

“Well…usually I just try to imagine myself being invisible and it works, but it-“

“Alright, seems simple enough!” Peedee reached over to take the gem from Steven’s hand, an eager look on his face as he tried to use it. His eyes slammed shut as he tried to focus.

“Peedee wait!” Steven called out, turning to the other, worried about him disappearing right there on the bus. However, Peedee was still visible.

“…Is it working?” He asked hopefully, eyes still shut.

“No, I can still see you.” Steven answered.

“Oh, come on!” Peedee groaned, eyes open as he looked down at the gem, grunting softly as he tried to use it once more, but to no avail. “Why isn’t it working??” He groaned, feeling Steven take the gem back from him.

“Lemme try.” Steven remarked, and in an instant, he turned only his right hand invisible before turning it back.

“You kidding me?” Peedee groaned with a huff, “How come it works for you?”

Steven just shrugged; a bit relieved that it only seemed to work for him. Though, the disappointed look on Peedee’s face was disheartening. All he wanted was a taste of what he had as well.

A thought ran into his head, imagining Peedee as invisible too, wanting to give him a chance to have fun as well.

And like that, Peedee was gone.

“Oh crap!” Steven jumped, not expecting that.

“What?” Peedee’s voice came from the empty spot beside Steven.

Frantically, Steven imagined Peedee there again, and he was looking at him in confusion. Thank god no one seemed to notice.

“You were…you were invisible.” Steven said, earning a surprised look from the other.

“Really? How?” He asked frantically, hands bunched in his lap.

“I think…I think I made you like that.” He glanced down at the gem in his hand, then back at Peedee.

“Aw, really?” Peedee sighed, a bit disappointed that he had to rely on Steven for this.

“I mean…better than nothing?” He said with a shrug, hoping to assure Peedee.

“I guess…I mean, I do still kinda want to use it to have some fun.” He confessed.

The bus continued to drive through the city, dropping off more and more people as it edged closer to Steven and Peedee’s stop.

He then leaned closer to Steven, right by his ear, “I was thinking about…sneaking in Opal’s and checking it out.”

“Oh, is that it?” Steven whispered back, a smirk on his face. He certainly understood the feeling.

“Yeah, after hearing about what you got into, I wanted to see it for myself.” He explained. “And I was thinking about doing it tonight. I heard about them having some kind of ‘special event’ just for one night.”

“Ooh, I may wanna check that out too.” Steven added, a slew of thoughts running through his head as he could only imagine what it could be.

Peedee sighed, “So, do you wanna check it out with me?”

As if Steven needed a moment to consider it. “Well, of course I do. But this is still something new, me turning you invisible, so I’m not sure about how efficient it is.”

“Whatever, I just need to check it out. Besides, we’ll be invisible, right? So we can’t see each other.” Peedee nodded with a smirk.

“Good point.” Steven returned, the bus now starting to slow down at their stop. “So, what time you wanna meet up?” He asked, starting to stand up.

“It doesn’t start til 8, so we could meet up in the alley beside it at around 15 til?” Suggested Peedee as he stood up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Steven said as he began making his way out of the bus, bidding Peedee goodbye as he made his way back to his place, eager for what tonight had to offer.

It was 7:40, and after managing to convince Pearl that he had a headache that he needed to sleep off, at the cost of her scolding him about too much time on electronics that is, Steven snuck out of his place and across the street. Jewel in his pocket, now he had to wait for Peedee in the alley. He remained invisible for the time being, just in case someone else decided to slip in.

Thankfully it wouldn’t take long before Peedee ran in, panting softly as he peeked out from the corner.

“Peedee.” Steven spoke, making the other jump at the sound of his voice.

He turned around, seeing Steven appear. “Dude! Don’t do that shit!” He yelled, his face red in embarrassment as Steven couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Alright, calm down. Now, are ya ready?” He asked, hands in his pockets, one keeping a hold on the gem.

“Yeah. I’m ready.” Peedee nodded, bracing himself to be turned invisible. He looked Steven in the eye as he stood as still as he could.

Steven took a deep breath, hoping that this would work. He concentrated fully on Peedee being invisible, exhaling as he closed his eyes.

When they opened, Peedee was once again invisible. A smile grew on Steven’s face. “It worked.” He remarked, staring at the empty space.

Peedee gasped softly, looking down at himself and seeing that he was indeed invisible. “Holy shit! It worked!” He cheered, chuckling softly as he peeked around the corner.

Steven followed suit and turned himself invisible as well. He slowly began to follow Peedee as he approached the gym entrance, which was weird given he was invisible. He could still tell where he is, though.

He could also tell that he was about to open the door, which would no doubt alert their presence to the people inside.

“Peedee, wait!” Steven lunged at him, gripping the other’s arm tightly before he could open the door.

Peedee stopped in his tracks, looking behind him and seeing nothing grabbing him. “Steven?” He whispered.

“Yeah.” He whispered back before pulling Peedee close. “You can’t just go walking in there, people will hear the door go off and think something’s wrong. We need to be smart about this.”

Steven then peeked into the window into the gym, seeing that there were people in there, talking amongst each other and wearing yoga pants and tank tops.

“Wait, can you see me, even though I’m like this?” Peedee asked.

Steven started to realize how strange it was that he knew where Peedee was earlier. “I…no, I can’t see you. But it’s weird, I can like…feel where you are, if that makes sense.” He explained.

“Now that you mention it, I kinda have the same thing. I can’t see you, but I know where you are.” Peedee retorted.

“Well, in any case, we have to be careful about making our way in.” Steven said firmly, looking into the gym once again. A glance at the clock told him that it was a few minutes to 8, and he could all the ladies inside the room make their way into the other room in the gym. Not the locker room, but the room he saw before with all the workout equipment. That was their destination.

“Well?” Peedee whispered, peeking in with him.

“Hold on…” Steven checked behind him, making sure there weren’t too many pedestrians milling about that might see this.

“Okay, hurry inside.” Steven practically commanded, rushing to the door and opening it up slightly. He could tell that Peedee squeezed inside, the bell over the door ringing softly as he did. Steven then followed suit, joining his friend as they made their way into the building.

“Wow…nice place.” Peedee remarked, observing the quiet, barren room with dumbbells and treadmills.

“Peedee, we have to make sure we’re completely quiet, got that?” Steven whispered, turning to the other.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it.” The other assured, now making his way to the other room the ladies stepped into.

Steven groaned softly, following Peedee, “Don’t just walk in there.” He whispered.

“I’m not! I’m just checking.” He said, slowly opening the door as he pressed his ear against it. Steven also found himself curious and leaned toward the gap in the door. They could start to hear a conversation.

“I’m surprised Opal was planning something like this. Doesn’t seem like a lot of people showed up, though.” A soft, mellow voice spoke.

“Not surprising given what this is.” A more gruff, deeper voice replied.

Hearing this piqued the young men’s attention, prompting them to lean against the door more, unintentionally opening it more.

“It’s a shame, cuz I wish people could be more open about this kind of- Jasper, did you forget to close the door?” The calmed voice asked, noticing the door was completely open.

Steven and Peedee froze up, seeing a large, muscular woman stomp towards them. Quickly the slid away and into the room, watching as she closed the door, locking it as well.

“I swear, I closed it.” Jasper griped, now making her way back to her companion.

Steven and Peedee sat against the wall, observing the two ladies in front of them. One of them was toned, with smooth-looking, dark skin and large, fluffy black hair. She seemed very familiar to Steven. The other had tanned skin, and was absolutely shredded, her muscles highlighted by her black tank top and shorts. Long, white hair ran down her back as she conversed with the other.

“Hey, does she seem familiar to you?” Steven whispered to Peedee, pointing at the darker woman.

“Dude, that’s Connie’s cousin.” Peedee whispered back, though he was more focused on the muscular woman that he assumed was named Jasper.

Steven remembered now, recalling a time when he saw her pick up Connie from school sometimes. Her name was ‘Stephanie’ or something like that. Well, now that he got a better look at her, Steven couldn’t help but admire her attractive, soft figure.

“Okay, girls! Let’s get ready!” Called out Opal as she made her way to the front of the room, dressed in her typical pink leotard and blue shirt. She got the attention of everyone in the room as she stood there.

“Glad to see you two showed up.” She remarked with a grin, looking at Jasper and Connie’s cousin.

“Well, I figured ‘why not’, right?” Shrugged the younger woman.

“Excellent attitude, Stevonnie! Jasper, I’m surprised you came. Thought you said you had somewhere better to train.” Opal teased.

“Heh, I just came here to show off to all you ladies my perfect physique~” Jasper smirked, flexing her arms and legs. “But now I’m just disappointed that it’s only you two.”

Peedee watched this display, biting his lip as he pressed his thighs together in arousal at the sight.

“Well, in any case, I assume you know what this will entail?” Opal asked, arms crossed.

“Of course, I do. And I’m more than eager to show myself.” Jasper smirked, looking back at the other.

“Alright then! In any case, let’s get naked, everyone.” Opal started to remove her shirt, watching as the other two then began to strip down as well.

Steven and Peedee’s eyes widened in surprise, watching in awe as the three of them were getting nude right in front of them! Steven felt his pants tightening, unable to hold back his arousal anymore as he quickly whipped his dick out.

Peedee noticed, glancing at him, “Dude, what the fuck??” He whispered, watching Steven start jerking himself.

“Sh-Shut up! Besides, I know you wanna do it too.” Steven retorted just as lowly, his eyes focused on Stevonnie, watching as she slowly began removing her shorts, watching her pull them down her legs.

To his surprise, however, Steven didn’t see her with a pussy, but with a cock! He hesitated for a bit at the sight, eyes wide as he gaped at her. Never before had he thought about women with dicks. And the weirdest part was how attracted he felt by the idea. His cock throbbed as he continued to stroke it at the sight of her impressive length.

Peedee didn’t seem too fazed, especially given that he was way more focused on the sight of Jasper completely naked. Her muscular, toned physique on display made his heart race. He could feel himself throb in his pants, a soft whimper escaping him as he was on the cusp of breaking into masturbation as well.

“Lookin’ good, ladies!” Opal praised, her buxom form on display as her breasts gave a playful bounce as she stretched to the ceiling.

Stevonnie’s face was bright red, her cock hard as she glanced between the two of them. “I-I’m sorry…” She apologized, glancing down before she felt Opal rest a hand on her shoulder.

“Dear, there is no need to be ashamed in your body. It’s completely natural and I understand. But if you feel uncomfortable, you can leave.” She assured.

“…I want to keep going.” Stevonnie added, looking Opal in the eyes as she did.

The instructor grinned and gave the other a pat on the shoulder. “That’s what I love to hear. Alright, now let’s get on the floor, ladies!” She beamed before dropping on the floor, fully naked as she crossed her legs.

“First, lotus position.” Opal announced, closing her eyes as she took deep breaths, hands together.

Stevonnie and Jasper followed her, their own eyes closed as they took deep breaths as well.

All the while, Steven kept stroking himself, not starting to stand up and make his way closer to Stevonnie.

Peedee almost freaked out, feeling the other stepping closer to them. However, her own curiosity took hold as he turned to Jasper, the statue of a woman catching his eye. He soon got up and made his way towards her, as silent as he could as he now stood beside her.

Soon enough, he couldn’t hold it back anymore, and Peedee pulled his own cock out as he started stroking himself off, the tip of his cock near Jasper’s face. And she didn’t even flinch.

He glanced at Steven, who was now rubbing his cock against Stevonnie’s face. And she still seemed unaware of it!

“Alright, now we’re moving into the dolphin pose.” Opal instructed, now unfolding her legs as she started to press her forearms to the ground, lifting herself up by her legs until they were completely straight.

Jasper and Stevonnie followed her example, their rears up in the air as they laid down on their arms.

Steven’s eyes now focused on Stevonnie’s cock, her legs parted slightly to accommodate it. He couldn’t stop looking at it, his hand starting to reach toward it and give it a light poke.

“Mm.” Stevonnie bit her lip, biting back a hum. Suddenly she felt a slight jolt of pleasure, as if someone had touched her down there. But she didn’t feel anything. Luckily, the other two didn’t seem to hear her.

As much as Steven would like to explore this, he knew better than to go too far. So instead, he opted for grinding himself between Stevonnie’s cheeks, his cock throbbing as he felt her soft form.

However, the friction also happened to graze her balls, making the young woman shudder in bliss as suddenly she felt pleasure. Was she getting turned on from doing yoga?

Peedee meanwhile was in the process of observing Jasper from below, taking in the muscular woman’s physique as he laid on the floor. Remembering what Steven said about people not feeling when he touches them, Peedee made a brave move as he reached to cup the older woman’s surprisingly soft breasts. The sensation of them made Peedee even more aroused as he could feel her nipples getting hard. Lucky for him, Jasper had her eyes closed.

“Nnf…” Jasper grunted softly, some kind of jolt of pleasure hitting her. What was that? It was like she was getting her tits massaged. In any case, she ignored the sensation as she kept the pose.

Peedee kept groping Jasper, and Steven kept rutting against Stevonnie, causing the two women to feel aroused. Obviously, neither wanted the others to know what they were feeling, so they did their best to remain quiet.

“Alright, and now we will move on to the bridge pose.” Opal instructed, Steven and Peedee’s cue to back out.

Jasper and Stevonnie felt sweat beading down their forms, doing their best to hide their aroused pants as they focused on their teacher. They followed her instructions and laid on their backs, lifting their waist up into the air as their arms laid straight and parallel to their bodies. Their feet were flat on the ground as they held the pose.

Stevonnie’s cock throbbed in the air as it stood erect, her face flushed red as she could no doubt feel the attention from the others on her. It made her heart race as she imagined it.

Steven took this chance, now straddling Stevonnie’s stomach, confident that he would practically go unnoticed as he began to slide his cock between her tits, biting his lip as he could feel the soft, warm mounds around his cock.

He felt something throb and buck against his back. He turned around and saw Stevonnie’s dick twitching and dripping pre. He took no issue with this as he continued to tit fuck the other. The feeling of her cock against him actually started to arouse him more.

Stevonnie was in bliss, and she had no idea why. She just knew that all this naked yoga was exciting her to no end. Maybe she just liked being naked in front of others.

Peedee, however, had another approach. He stood in front of Jasper, sliding his cock between her thighs as he held on to her knees. He grit his teeth as he could feel himself throb and drip against her. The tip of his member occasionally prodded her lower lips, prompting a strained hum from the woman as she did her best to hide her pleasure.

Opal could hear the two grunting, a concerned look on her face as she looked at them, upside-down. “You two doing okay?”

“Y-Yeah!” Stevonnie cried out, hands bunched into fists as she felt herself bucking into the air more.

“I’m fine!” Jasper retorted with a slight growl, doing her best to not react to the occasionally jolt from her loins.

“…Alright. But feel free to stop if you need to.” Opal assured, going back to her pose.

Steven gritted his teeth, doing his best to hold back his moans as he edged closer to orgasm. But he knew that he had to make sure not to shoot it all over Stevonnie.

He kept fucking her tits faster and harder, his cock dripping and throbbing as he knew he was about to cum.

Peedee was in the same boat, about ready to finish as he kept thrusting faster and harder between Jasper’s thighs. His eyes remained shut as he was so close to cumming. He wanted to shoot his load all over Jasper’s chest, and he was confident that he could get away with it. 

Steven glanced at Peedee, knowing that he was about to finish, and right on Jasper’s chest. His eyes widened in realization; he didn’t tell him about how his cum isn’t invisible when he shoots it!

He was about to call out to him, but stopped himself, not wanting to risk blowing their cover. But what else could he do? They would get caught either way. Steven watched in horror as Peedee gave one final thrust, his seed shooting all over the woman’s abs and stomach.

Steven gaped at the sight, or lack thereof at least. He couldn’t see any of Peedee’s cum on Jasper. He knew it was there, and he could tell that he had just finished cumming, so why was it not showing.

A sudden burst of pleasure brought him out of these questions as he turned to Stevonnie, who was clearly trying her best not to make too much noise. Steven kept thrusting between her breasts, not close to orgasm as well.

He had no time to think about whether the invisible cum applied to him as well as he gave one last thrust, shooting his hot, thick – and thankfully unseeable – load all over her face and chest. His member throbbed as he was milked dry by the other’s tits.

She still had no clue, it seemed, that she just got came on. She found herself bucking into the air, hoping her own orgasm would come too, despite being surrounded by the other woman.

Peedee managed to pull away, now sitting on the floor in front of Jasper as he silently caught his breath. That was unlike anything he’d ever experience. And it was well worth being discovered.

Steven pulled back as well, still staring at Stevonnie as he collected his thoughts as well. Seems like another useful power that he discovered.

Suddenly, Jasper shot up to her feet, getting everyone in the room’s attention. “I’m going to the locker room!” She said before stomping her way towards said room.

Stevonnie had the wise idea to join her, “S-So am I!” She proclaimed, her hard cock bouncing and swaying as she did.

Opal watched the two, concerned that something might have happened during the session. “I suppose that’s all for today.” She remarked before deciding to follow them to the locker room as well.

Once all three of them were gone, Peedee crawled towards Steven, still catching his breath as he got dressed again.

“Dude…that was awesome.” He remarked.

“Yeah, it was.” Steven agreed, now dressed up once more.

The two young men took a moment to savor what they had just been a part of, letting the moment wash over them. It was the least they could do before making the reluctant journey back into normal, droll reality.


End file.
